The Weight of Darkness
by AutumnMay53
Summary: Finding out that you are the one that will lead the world to victory or destruction is probably the hardest thing to know. Left on a porch as a baby by her parents Adira grows with a farm family in a village. Not happy with her life she waits for her chance for a better life. But she ends up going on an adventure that holds the weight of the world on the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

This Chapter is short but I will try to post the next one as soon as possible. Please Review.

_Chapter 1_

It was an especially dark night in the kingdom of Alandola. Everyone was sleeping peacefully while the Darkness celebrated the birth of a young child.

* * *

A month later, on an evening much like the night of the child's birth, there was a perfect silence on the streets of a village named Montenue. There was none on the streets except for a woman in a black cloak which ran quickly towards the outskirts of town. She ran for a few miles, stopping at every house that she passed and looking through each window like she was looking for something extremely important. Finally, after stopping at, at least ten houses, she approached a small farm. She ran to the side of the barn and leaned against it. She looked around the property from where she stood making sure no one was following her before she pulled a bundle out from underneath her cloak. She pulled a piece of cloth away from the bundle to reveal the face of a young baby girl. The baby was odd looking and yet beautiful at the same time. She had bright red hair like a springs first rose, and silver eyes that shone like a full moon. The woman in the cloak ran her finger along the baby's face a small tear streamed down her face. She pulled a small medallion out of her pouch and tied it around the baby, along with a piece of paper. She held the baby close to her chest as she ran across the lawn to the front door of the cottage. Before she set the baby down on the porch, she gave her a small kiss on the forehead and whispered,  
"Ni mela tye". Then set the baby down, before knocking on the door and running towards the forest behind the house. After a few moments of silence, the front door opened and a young woman stepped out and looked for the one who had knocked. The woman had coal black hair that fell down to her waist, and dark blue eyes. She wore an old patched dress and a purple shawl that that she held tightly around her shoulders. The woman looked down, finally seeing the small bundle laying on the porch. She gasped and knelt down, grabbing the bundle and cradling it slowly in her arms. She looked at the baby with aw as she saw the baby smile at her.  
"Who would want to give such of a cute baby away?" She said as she noticed the medallion and paper. She unwrapped them from around the baby and began to read the letter;

"Please take care of my baby. Do not try to find me. Please hide the medallion from her until her sixteenth birthday."

The young woman folded the paper back up as she walked back into the house. "Honey, look what was on our porch." She said as she closed the door.

* * *

The woman in the cloak blew a kiss towards the house before she turned around and bounded through the forest with tears in her eyes. "She is safe… for now."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

To the north from the village of Montenue was a land named The Ornaken Darkness. This land was separated from the rest of the world by a mountain range named Di Teemia (The Line).

On this dark night a teenaged she elf was on her way back to her home. Not that she liked calling it "home" (she called it more of a prison), but none the less it was where she was headed.

She ran down a small path to a clearing and stopped right on the edge of a cliff.

"Where is that cursed force field?" she said out loud as she wandered around the edge of the cliff. She pulled her sword from its sheath and swung it in front of herself as if expecting to hear it hit something.

"Clang!"

She heard her sword hit something metallic. She smiled and put her sword back in the sheath. She took a few steps back and ran straight off the cliff right where her sword had hit the object.

Instead of falling she continued running on a bridge that had been hidden by a force field placed there by her brother many years before.

At the other end of the bridge was a tower suspended in the air by a black mist.

The she elf's name was Morwen, daughter of the black king. Her dark blue hair was filled with dead leaves that stuck to it. She had normal colored skin and eyes that shone like diamonds. Her face was covered with black scars and a small insignificant crown sat on her head. The crown was just a wire that went around her head and connected to a chain that hung down to her the middle of her forehead and attached to a small crescent moon.

Slowly Morwen approached the tower door that was guarded by two guards.

Not ordinary guards, they were Klanog. Foul creatures with no facial complexions other than a mouth placed vertically on their face, lined with razor sharp teeth. They wore thick black armor lined with spikes, and they held sharp spears in their hands.

When Morwen approached they hissed and pointed their spears at her saying,

"Ya naa ill?" (Who are you?)

Morwen glared at them and pushed their spears out of her face.

"Amin feuya ten'lle.(You disgust me.) Get out of my way." She spat in their faces.

The guards slowly lowered their spears and let her through.

Morwen ran through the door and up the stairs.

Morwen looked up at the star filled sky as she stepped out of the dark stairway onto the top balcony, but she did not stop to enjoy it. She walked strait to a chair that was sitting in the center of the balcony and sat down.

She took a few deep breaths then calmed down and said a few words.

"Asca melloneamin." (Spell for haste.)

In moments she was surrounded by a black mist that slowly lifted her into the air and shot her out over the mountains, and further into the Ornaken Darkness.

After she had escaped the mountains, the mist carried her strait toward a great black castle.

This castle was suspended in the air by a mist like the towers, except it was much larger.

"Leave me at the throne room door." She said to the mist.

The mist flew quickly to the tallest tower of the castle and strait through a large door in the side.

In only moments, Morwen was standing in front of the throne room door.

Morwen stood there in front of the door, not sure whether to go in or run away. Her mission had not gone as planned and she didn't know how her brother would react. It was an important mission, that would have helped them in the conquest of the world, but she had failed.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She walked quickly down the black carpet to her brother's throne, and knelt down on one leg.

The room around her was not lit very much, so it was hard to see, but when you grow up in a certain place you seem to remember everything.

There were three columns on each side of the carpet, and only one other door out of the room, but that led only to her father's chambers. The room was filled with soulless black mist that consumed all the light coming from the few torches that lined the walls.

"I have returned Nin Aran (My King)." Said Morwen to the he elf sitting on the throne.

The elf stood up and walked down a few steps till he stood in front of Morwen.

The he elf was a black elf with black hair, eyes, and skin. His name was Morion.

Morion looked into his sister's eyes as she stood up, and already knew the outcome of his sister's mission.

"How dare you return without the child!" He yelled as he started to pace in front of Morwen.

"But, brother, the cursed Ent fought us and killed all my Klanog before I found out were the child was hidden.

"Silence!" screeched Morion as he slapped his sister sending her to the ground.

"But, Morion, if I would have stayed any longer I would have surly…"

"Died!" said Morion completing his sister's phrase.

"Trust me, sister, when I tell you that you would have been better off dying at the hands of an ent than by the hands of our father. Just think sister if you would have only retrieved the child we could have started our conquest of the world this very night. But because of your incompetence we have to wait another sixteen years."

Morwen glared at her brother with anger.

Morion noticed and laughed cruelly at his sister.

"Oh, Morwen. You are so immature." He said as he started to circle her like a vulture. "No wonder father chose me to be king and not you. You're just a waist of breath." He said as he kicked his sister's leg with his spiked shoe, tearing into her flesh.

Morwen closed her eyes in pain as the blood started to pour out of the wound.

In anger, she started to pull her sword out of the sheath, only to realize her brother was already holding his against her throat.

He knelt down and whispered into her ear,

"Now sister, you know I could kill you whenever I want, but I think father would enjoy it more." He stood back up as Morwen slid her sword back in to place.

"Now excuse me. I need to go fix your mistake." He hissed he walked out the door towards their father's chambers, leaving Morwen alone in the dark throne room.

Morwen sat there, pondering her brother's words.

She wanted to kill her brother and her father, but how do you kill something that is already dead?

_"I hate them both!"_ She screamed to herself as she stood up and threw her sword point first at her brother's throne.

The sword flew through the throne like the throne was nothing but mist, and embedded in the stone wall behind it.

She stood still, breathing hard filled with anger.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain shoot from her leg. She looked down at the wound that her brother had given her. The blood was already seeping into her cloths. She shook her head and wondered why he kept doing that to her.

After a few minutes she took a deep breath and placed her hand over the wound and closed her eyes.

"Poika tuuto' 'ksharpse."

Nothing happened for a few moments, but then a bright blue light sprang out from under her hand.

After the light had disappeared from under her hand, she removed her hand to reveal a scar less leg. She smiled.

"MORWEN!" called a booming voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

Morwen jumped at the sound, and ran out the door that her brother had left through only minutes before.

She continued running down a hall to a huge black door.

When she stopped her heart was beating wildly. She only had bad memories of that door, but she had every single marking memorized.

The black door had six engraved pictures on it. They all told the story of the ancient battle between light and darkness.

The first was a picture of a giant black elf lord wearing a huge crown on her head.

The second picture was of great elven ships from shore.

The third picture was of two great armies, the first of elves and the second of Klanog.

The fourth picture was of two swords one of elvish silver and the other of black ent ta'like (A wizard's stone).

The fifth picture was of a great mountain range.

And the sixth picture was of a great door and key.

Morwen stood in front of the door scared all the way to her bones.

Every time she had entered that room she had come out with a new scar.

She took a deep breath, took as much courage as she could muster, and entered the room, hoping and praying it wasn't the last time she would see the outside of that door.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Six-teen years later_**

Do you know that feeling when it is like your mind is in a far off place but your body is still?

Well, that is how Adira felt right then.

Her body was laying in the hayloft of her family's barn, but her mind was slowly drifting to a far off place.

After a few moments, Adira drifted off into a calm and peaceful sleep.

She sat up in a great valley, filled with flowers, that was in-between two great mountains.

"What is it?" Said a voice from behind as she felt a hand touch hers.

Adira jumped and pulled her hand away.

She turned around and saw a boy lying next to her. He was a cute boy, with black hair and unusual dark green eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The boy looked at her curiously, and then moved closer placing his hand on her forehead.

"Are you well, Losselie?" He asked.

Adira wacked his hand off her face.

"I'm fine… But who are you, and who is Losselie?"

The boy started to answer but was interrupted by a loud explosion.

We both stood quickly to our feet.

Adira was shocked at the sudden change of scenery.

No longer were they standing in a field of flowers, but in a battle field.

There were no bodies, but the whole valley was ash, like an enormous fire had just wiped everything off the face of the earth.

Suddenly the ground dropped out from under Adira and the boy, and they both fell down a huge ravine.

"Losselie!" called the boy as we fell.

Adira looked at him, and saw him reaching out for her hand.

She reached out for his hand, but they were just too far apart.

Who knows… maybe if they had more time they would have been able to reach each other, but a huge black mist surrounded her before she could grab his hand.

She quickly fell further into the ravine until she finally hit the bottom.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes and stood up.

She was amazed of the fact she had lived that fall.

She looked around the bottom of the ravine, not that she could see much. She was surrounded by a huge black mist that made it very hard to see.

"Boy!" she called loudly.

There was no answer, but something very big moved in the shadows.

"Boy?" She said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"He can't hear you." Said a crackling voice.

"Who are you?" said Adira.

"I am fear, I am darkness, I am death, I am the end of your world, and I am the end of you!"

A roar surrounded Adira as a huge monster shot out of the darkness and opened its mouth, lined with teeth that were as sharp as swords.

In moments, its mouth was filled with flames, and it shot them at Adira.

Adira shot awake and jumped to her feet.

She was dripping with sweat, and her heart was pounding wildly.

She looked around, and saw she was still in the hayloft. She walked around to make sure she was really awake. When she was sure she was she sat back down with her hand on her head.

Ever since her sixteenth birthday she has been having horrible dreams filled with monsters and devastating scenery, and she doesn't know why.

"Adira!" called someone from the barn door.

Adira stood up and walked over to the ladder and climbed down until she stood in front of a young girl.

The girl was no older than ten and had black hair and blue eyes.

"What do you want, Melissa?" Said Adira as she walked over to a cabinet.

"I just wanted to tell you that James left to go get the cows, and ma and pa went to town to go get a few things. If you are going to leave, you need to leave… soon."

Adira nodded as she took her armor out of a closet and rolled it in a blanket, so it would be easier to carry.

"Why is this tournament so special, anyway?" asked Melissa.

"It only happens once every ten years. And it is a once in a lifetime opportunity to become one of the king's knight's apprentice." answered Adira.

What tournament is she talking about, you might ask.

To be short, it is called the tournament of Woletof. It is organized by ten of the kings selected knights for teenagers from all over Alandola to compete in.

The top ten winners will become the knights' new apprentices.

To be honest, there has never been a girl that has signed up for this tournament. Maybe it is because more than half of the contenders either are killed or seriously injured. But Adira didn't care. She wanted to win, and noting could stop her.

After she had finished packing her armor she turned to Melissa and said,

"I need to go to the house to get some food; do you want to come with?"

Melissa shrugged.

"Sure."

They both walked out of the barn and walked towards the house.

"You know I will have to tell ma and pa were you went, when you leave, don't you?" Said Melissa after a few moments.

"Of course, But I will already be almost in Arubak by then."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Because Ma and Pa need you here… If we both disappeared ma would have a hard time taking care of the farm."

"Ok, but how long will you be gone?" asked Melissa.

"I don't know… maybe a week, maybe a month, or even longer." Answered Adira as they ascended several steps till they reached the door to their home.

Adira walked straight into the kitchen and placed bread and a water skin into her satchel.

When she walked back into the bedroom she saw Melissa sitting on her bed, looking through the window with tears in her eyes.

Adira felt sorry for her sister. Adira was leaving home without her parents even knowing, and the only person that did know was Melissa.

Adira stood there trying to think of a way to cheer up her sister before she left.

Suddenly it came to her.

She walked over to her bed and pulled a small box out from under it.

That caught Melissa's attention.

Melissa got up and sat down on Adira's bed.

Adira handed the box to Melissa and said,

"This was going to be for your birthday, but I think this is a better time."

Melissa slowly opened the box and pulled out a small fabric doll with brown hair.

She gasped.

"Did you make this for me?"

"Yup, with a little help."

"Thank you!" said Melissa as she hugged her sister.

"I just wish I had a going away gift for you." She said as she let Adira go.

"Oh you don't need to. Keeping this secret was enough." Answered Adira.

They sat quietly for a few moments then Melissa jumped from the bed and ran to her own.

She reached under it and pulled out a small pouch.

"I found this in the attic a few months ago. I tried to wear it but it just felt wrong. So I think you would like it more."

Adira took the pouch and opened it. After she reached in she pulled a small silver medallion out.

"Oh, Melissa it is beautiful!"

Adira held the medallion in the palm of her hand so she could see what was on it.

The medallion had an engraved horse and wolf that looked like they were chasing each other.

Melissa helped Adira put it on before they said their last goodbye.

"I love you sis…" said Adira before she walked out the door.

"Be careful!" Called Melissa after her before she closed the door.

Adira walked slowly towards the barn.

"They will be so heartbroken." She said to herself.

Adira knew the risk she was taking, but she wanted her life to change, and, anyway, the reward money could possibly change her family's lif…

"HELP! ADIRA, HELP!"

A loud scream woke Adira from her daydream.

It was coming from the pasture. Adira bolted quickly to the pasture, knowing how her horse reacted around people other than herself.

When she reached the pasture she saw a teenage boy running towards the fence with Adira's horse, Freedom, right behind.

But when The boy was only inches from the fence Freedom stuck his head between the boys legs, lifting him, and threw him over the fence.

The boy flew over the fence right next to where Adira was standing, and landed in a pile of hay.

Adira ran to the hay pile and helped the boy up.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not walk through the pasture when Freedom is out?" She said as she pulled little pieces of straw out of the boy's hair.

His name was Malech Felman. He is Adira's beat friend. He had dirty blond hair and light green eyes.

"Just until we leave." Answered Malech with a smile.

"We leave?" said Adira a little confused.

"Yes, my parents said I could go to Arubak to sell some wheat this week, and with the money I could go see the tournament. So, I thought I would travel with you." Answered Malech.

Adira smiled widely and gave him a hug.

"It is great to have a friend like you."

They laughed for a few moments before Adira got the bridal from the barn.

In only a few minutes Malech and Adira were tying their things onto the back of Freedom.

"Are you ready for the tournament?" asked Malech as he tied his bag to the saddle.

"I think so. But it is hard to know. It is not like I grew up with teachers or trainers like the other contenders, but I think I have a good chance of winning."

"Good. You need high spirits for this kind of tournament."

"Yea…and it is good to have friend too." Said Adira with a smile.

"Well, that's it." Stated Malech after he had tied the last package to Adira's horse.

Adira grabbed Freedom's bridal and lead him out of the barn.

"My wagon is parked by the road about two miles down. Do you think Freedom can carry both of us that far?" asked Malech as he helped Adira onto her horse.

"Of course… come on we need to leave, my parents will be home any minute now."

Adira pulled Malech onto the horse then kicked the horse and they started their long journey that would end in Arubak.

Or so they thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

The journey to Arubak was long and uneventful.

Adira and Malech had already been traveling three days, and yet they hadn't arrived in Arubak. The day before they had passed through the small village of Sola, that meant it wouldn't be long before they would arrive in Arubak.

Right then Malech and Adira were riding through a small forest right before the entrance into Arubak.

Malech was driving a small horse and wagon filled with wheat that he was going to sell in the market place, while Adira was riding her horse.

Freedom, (since I haven't explained how he looks), was a large Friesian horse with a shiny black main and feathered hooves. He had strong loyalty towards Adira, and a strong, free spirit. No one ever understood why, but Freedom had something different than other horses. Something hidden inside that was just waiting to come out. That is why Adira named him Freedom, he had a free spirit, and he would be the thing that would carry her to freedom.

"So, while you are selling the wheat, I will go sign up for the tournament. Then we can meet back at the tavern and the tournament starts tomorrow." Said Adira.

She and Malech have been going on about what they would do once they would reach Arubak.

"Yea, all you have to do is sign your name and pay the fee and your home free. I have to sell this whole wagon of wheat just to be able to see the tournament."

"Wait… What fee?" asked Adira as she slowed her horse.

"What? The entry fee?" answered Malech. "Wait, you didn't know about the entry fee!?" he asked unbelieving. "You do have money don't you?"

"Not really. But back to the fee. How much are we talking about?"

"Twenty-five qintehs."

"Twenty-five! I don't have that kind of money. And I can't make that much before the tournament begins, tomorrow!"

Adira was worried now, if she couldn't pay the fee, she could just kiss her future goodbye. How could she have missed something so important?

"How am I going to fix this?" she said out loud.

"I could always give you part of my profit from selling wheat. If you wanted me to." stated Malech.

Adira looked at Malech.

Adira didn't want to base her future on borrowed money; she wanted to do it by herself.

"No. I will figure it out on my own."

They continued quietly, still thinking of a way to fix Adira's problem.

"I'm going to ride ahead. I'll meet you at the entrance into Arubak." said Adira as she took off before Malech could even answer.

After a few miles she slowed her horse down to a walk.

In the distance she noticed a small figure walking in the opposite direction.

"I wonder who he is?" said Adira to herself.

In a few minutes the man had gotten close enough to see.

He was a short old man with a velvet cloak over his head. He had a long white beard that hung down to the ground and he carried a large satchel in his hand.

"Good day to you, milady!" He called when he was close enough.

"Good day to you, Sir." answered Adira as she stopped her horse and dismounted in front of the old man.

"I am so sorry to be bothering you, but it seems that I have lost my way." continued the old man.

"Where are you headed, kind sir."

(This is how you would speak to a stranger)

"To Arubak, of course. The tournament starts in the morning and I intend to see it all."

"Well, kind sir, it seems that you have been heading in the wrong direction. Arubak is almost forty miles in the opposite direction."

"Oh, blast. I have been walking in the wrong direction for hours. Where is a young damsel as yourself going all by herself? To the tournament to watch the young men fight, and possibly win the heart of one, perhaps."

"No, sir, I am going to be competing in the tournament." answered Adira.

The man looked at Adira strangely.

"You are going to compete? But I have never seen a girl, as yourself, compete in such a tournament. You do know of the risks involved."

"Yes, but they are risks I am willing to take. But I did not know of the fee that I had to pay." said Adira.

"I would like to continue our conversation, but first may I ask if the lady would accompany me to Arubak?" asked the old man as he gestured towards the direction of Arubak.

Adira nodded and they started walking slowly towards Arubak leading her horse right behind.

"Do you have no money?" asked the old man.

"No I do not, kind sir. But I am trying to find a way to pay. I do not agree with borrowing, and yet I do not have any other option."

"I do not like lending money either, but I will happily buy something from you." he said. "Like that medallion you're wearing. I would pay fifty qintehs for it."

Adira looked down at the medallion.

"This was the last gift my sister gave me. I don't think I should sell it."

"But it would help you start your dream. I think your sister would be happy to know you it helped you start your new future."

Adira walked for a few minutes thinking of what the old man said.

_It would be helping me start my future._

After finally making a decision she took the medallion off and held it out to the man.

"Fifty qintehs." She said.

The man pulled the pouch out of the satchel and counted out fifty qintehs. Then handed them to me and took the medallion.

"Pleasure doing business with you." He stated as he stuck the medallion into his satchel.

After a few hours of walking, Adira and the old man finally reached their destination.

Arubak.

Adira stopped in her tracks and stared unbelieving at the great stone wall that stood before her.

"It's huge." Said Adira with amazement.

"Wait till you see the great elven city of Elendalek, or the capital, Orsina." Stated the old man.

In a few moments, Adira was standing in the middle of a great croud.

"I am sorry young friend, but this is where our path together must end." Said the man as he turned to face Adira.

"It was a pleasure, kind sir." said Adira as they shook hands.

"Good luck at the tournament. I will be vouching for you." He stated before he turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

Adira smiled as she held the small bag of money.

Finally she could start her new future.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

The old man that had walked with Adira rushed down a small alley.

"Stop! Thief!" yelled a soldier from the opposite end of the alley.

The old man ran quickly away from the soldier, but a man on a horse blocked the way out of the alley.

The soldier that had been running after the old man caught him by the hands.

The man on the horse jumped off the horse and walked slowly to the soldier and old man.

"Give me my money back." He said to the old man.

The old man lifted his head and looked at the man that stood before him.

The man that had been sitting on the horse was actually an elf. He stood tall and proud. His name was Areken of the Elkine forest, and he was one of the king's knights.

The old man glared at him.

Areken nodded at the soldier, making the soldier search the old man's belongings.

When he had finished searching through the satchel he handed a pouch to Areken.

Areken opened the satchel and poured the contents out into his hand.

The medallion fell into his hand and his eyes grew wide.

"Were did you get this?!" he demanded.

"I bought it with your money." Answered the old man with an evil smile.

"From who?"

"Someone who will destroy your world." Hissed the old man.

He let out a roar and evaporated like mist.

"Stissle." Said Areken with disgust.

"Should we start a search party for the old man, sire?" asked the soldier as Areken climbed back on his horse.

"No, he is long gone. Let us finish our preparations for the tournament." Answered Areken trying to seem calm but was frightened inside.

He hung the medallion around his neck.

"I need to find the owner of this medallion before it is too late. The whole world is depending on it."

"Malech!"

Adira ran through a great crowd looking for Malech.

"Malech!" she called out over the loud sea of people.

After an hour of searching with no success, she stopped to think of what to do next.

_I could go sign up for the tournament then meet him at the tavern later like we planned._

Adira liked that plan so she started walking slowly towards the sign up tables.

She braided her hair on the way, and pulled her cloak over it.

She wasn't exactly sure on how people would react to a girl joining the tournament so she was planning on keeping it a secret till she had signed up.

The crowd moved very slowly through the streets and Adira was anxious of getting to the tables before they closed sign ups.

So she looked around for a faster way to get there.

She looked at the small houses that lined the street and noticed that the peaks of the roofs were formed in a great line with only a foot in between each house.

She looked down at the base of one of the houses and saw a small ladder leaning up against it.

She ran to the ladder and climbed up it till she could jump on the hay roof, Then she climbed to the peak of the roof and stood up on the wooden pole that made the peak of the roof.

Adira looked straight over the crowd below and saw the sign up tables at the very end of the row of houses she was standing on.

She smiled.

She ran quickly along the top of the houses not missing one step and jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

It wasn't the first time she had done something like this. She used to do the same thing at home on the beams of the barn. She would do that to practice her balance for the tournament.

When she reached the end of the houses she slid down the hay covered roof till she landed on her feet on the ground.

She looked up and saw the sign up tables only about twenty feet in front of her with no one signing up.

She walked to the table, still wearing the cloak, and stood in front of the man that was registering the contenders.

"Name." he said with a thin high voice that would make you laugh.

A whole line of boys lined up behind her.

"Adira Bellecota." Answered Adira.

As the man wrote down her name the boy behind her snickered.

"What kind of name is Adira?" he said loud enough for the boys behind him to be able to hear.

They all laughed loudly.

Adira ignored them and answered the next few questions the man had for her.

"And where do you live?" he asked still looking straight at the paper.

"Montenue." Answered Adira.

The man looked up at her and squinted at her.

"Pardon me for saying, but you have to take your hood off to register. We have to be able to see your face so no one can truss pass."

_Oh, Man._

Adira stood silently and thought of a way out of that situation, but did not think of any good ideas.

Slowly she pulled the hood off to reveal her face and braided hair.

The register's eyes grew wide in disbelief, and the boys behind her gasped.

"You're a girl?!" said the register.

"That explains the name… and the sneakiness." Said one of the boys from behind her.

"Hey, red girl! Did you think this was a baking contest! Go back home and finish mending cloths! This isn't a place for you!" called another boy.

"Haven't you read the rules… you are not allowed here."

"What seems to be the problem?" said a knight as he walked up behind the register.

"This girl tried to sign up for the tournament." Answered the register.

The knight was named Bard Elkinstorm. He was one of the king's knights from the western side of Alandola. In that part of Alandola people were known to be tough and harsh because of living next to The Sea of Ulundo (or The Sea of Monsters). Bard was a tall broad shouldered man, and almost as strong as a bear. He had shoulder length brown hair, a brown beard, and dark brown eyes.

Bard looked over Adira then asked, "Why is such a lady as you trying to join such a tournament?"

But before she could answer the boy that was standing behind her spoke up.

"Because she does not know her place."

Bard looked at the boy.

He had black hair and Dark gray-blue eyes. He was tall and a little big in the stomach but that only made him look tough.

"And who are you?"asked Bard.

"Derk Helsehein, son of the Duke of Arubak." Answered the boy.

"Why do you say that about the girl, Derk?" continued Bard.

"Because she is a girl with no skill."

"Derk, I have seen women with skill of a wolf. Do not under estimate them. As for you young lady, do you know what you are getting yourself into?"

"Yes, my lord." Answered Adira.

"Then you are welcomed like any other contender." Continued Bard.

"Now excuse me, I need to get back to work." Said Bard before he left.

After he was out of sight the Derk that was still behind Adira scoffed.

"Yea, right. Ok girly, get out of my way. Let the men sign up."

Derk placed his hand on Adira's shoulder and started to move past, but before he could Adira grabbed his hand and threw him over her shoulder making him land hard on his back. Everyone looked at Adira with amazement.

Adira just stepped over him and leaned on the sign up table.

"How much does this cost?"

"Twenty-five qintehs." Answered the register.

Adira counted the amount out of her pouch and handed it to the register with a smile as the register handed her a piece of paper.

Adira then walked over to Derk, who was still on the ground stunned, and leaned over him.

"See you tomorrow."

Derk glared at her as she walked off and disappeared into the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Get your wheat! Come buy your wheat for this winter! One bushel for five qintehs, or two for eight!"

Malech called over the crowd from on his wagon. He was almost finished selling his wheat, and he had made quite a profit from it.

"Come on people, I have almost soled out, whoever buys the rest will get a discount!"

Malech had arrived earlier that day and had tried to find Adira, but after searching for a while he gave up and said he would meet her at the tavern as they had planned.

Malech called out again still trying to get people's attention because it was already late and he wanted to go meet Adira.

"Boy, come down here!"

Malech looked down and saw a short old man looking up at him from the ground.

"Yes? Would you like to buy some wheat, Sir?" asked Malech as he jumped down from his wagon. Malech looked at the old man. He was old and humpbacked. He was balled and he had large bushy eyebrows. He smelled like a pigsty, he was missing most of his teeth, and the ones he did have were mostly rotted.

"No, no, boy. Haven't you heard? A girl has joined the tournament!"

"Excuse me?" asked Malech a little confused.

The old man slapped Malech on the back of the head.

"Would you just listen! For the first time ever a girl has signed up for the tournament of Woletof!"

"Adira." Said Malech quietly.

"So that's her name?" asked the old man.

"I think." Answered Malech.

"Well, go on with your thinking." Answered the old man sarcastically. He walked slowly away as he mumbled, "Bread and sticks, it is so hard to get a full answer from youngsters these days."

Malech shook his head and smiled.

"She really did it." He said to himself as he jumped back onto his wagon.

"Come on, good people, I won't have a good offer if you don't hurry!" He called out over the crowd again.

"I would like to buy the rest of your wheat." Stated a man that had just broke through the crowd and stood in front of Malech on the ground.

Malech looked down at the man. He was blond and he had blue eyes.

"Thank you, Sir." said Malech as he bent over and started tying it together.

"Finally."

The old man Adira had traveled with walked down the black hallway to the chambers of his master, Gurthlhung. (Mixture of Death and Dragon)

The old man walked as quickly as he could till he stood before the large carved doors. (The same ones Morwen had walked through years before.)

"Master will be pleased." He said out loud.

He bowed his head and entered into the room.

He walked quickly to the center of the dark, round room and stopped in front of a small black pedestal.

Setting on the pedestal were three things. The first was a small basin, and the other two were vials with different liquids.

The man took one of the vials and poured a drop of the liquid into the basin.

In moments the room was filled with a horrible smell. The man took a deep breath of it in as if he loved the stench.

Suddenly the ground opened up and the room was filled with a black mist.

"Who has awakened me?" asked a booming voice.

The man bowed low and said, "I have returned, Gurthlhung."

"Ah… my faithful servant has returned from his mission." Said the voice as something very large circled the man.

"What have you discovered from the outside?" continued Gurthlhung.

"Sire, I know were the liberator is." Stated the man.

A low rumble filled the room.

"How do you know?"

"I have found the Tangul."

"What!?"

A huge head shot out of the mist and looked closely into the eyes of the man.

The man shook and bowed his head in fear.

It was the head of a dragon with large red eyes and razor sharp teeth.

"Show it to me."

"I do not have it…" said the man slowly. "A stupid knight took it from me."

The dragon pulled back into the mist again.

"No matter. At least we know who had it."

"That is the strange thing. A girl had it."

"Girl?"

The man nodded.

"That is strange, but not a problem. It just means we are close."

"What is so important about this child?" asked the man.

"What is so important! What is so important! Everything! This child is the key to my release! This child will be the death to the world!"

The mist started to slowly disappear.

"What will you have me do, Sire?"

"Send a stissle to go find more information about the girl." Answered the dragon.

The old man bowed.

"As you wish."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Darkness filled the streets of Arubak as the sun set behind the Di Teemia Mountains. A small carriage drove down the streets lighting small lamps that hung at every corner.

Adira leaned against a beam in front of the Forest Wood Tavern, where she was waiting for Malech.

She wore her hood over her head, her arms were crossed, and her right hand lightly touched her knife that was strapped to her waist.

_Bang!_

Adira jumped at a sound that came from an alley across the street. She pulled her knife half way out.

She starred intensely at the alley; almost sure something was watching her.

"Hey."

Adira turned around quickly, grabbing the person and slamming them against the beam she had been leaning against. She placed her knife against their throat. Then she realized who it was.

"Whoa…. Watch were you point that thing, Adira."

It was Malech.

Adira let him go and slid the knife back in its place, and glared at him.

"Don't scare me like that. I could have hurt you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know saying "hello" is scary." He stated sarcastically.

She shook her head.

"Whatever. Come on, I am hungry."

Adira walked up the stairs and pulled the door from the tavern open.

A roar of laughter filled the air from inside.

"Are you coming?" she asked Malech who was still standing where he was with an irritated look on his face.

He mumbled something as he stomped up the stairs and walked into the loud tavern with Adira right behind.

They sat down at a small table in the corner and sat silently, without looking at each other.

"What can I get ya?" asked a waitress that had just walked up.

"Two evening meals please." answered Malech.

The waitress left and walked into a door that probably lead to the kitchen.

Malech leaned forward on the table and looked intently at Adira.

"Fine! I'm sorry! I hate when you look at me like that." Adira finally broke.

Malech smiled.

"Why were you so tense out there?"

"Well… Maybe because I…" Adira awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

"I might have humiliated someone important in front of a lot of people."

Malech looked at her.

"How important?"

"Um… duke of Arubak's son, important."

Malech shook his head in disbelief.

"Adira, you are the only person I know that could make someone hate you in such a short time."

They laughed.

"Here ya'r." said the waitress as she set two plates of food in front of Adira and Malech.

"That'll be fifteen qintehs." She said as she held out her hand.

Malech reached for his money pouch.

"I got it." stated Adira as she handed the waitress the money.

The waitress thanked her and started cleaning off a different table.

Malech stared at Adira as she took a bite of her food.

"Where did you get money from?"

"I didn't steal it, if that is what you are asking." answered Adira.

"Then where did you get it?" he asked a little more persistent.

Adira set down her fork and sat back in her chair a little irritated by her friend's nosiness.

For the next ten minutes Adira told Malech all about the old man on the road and selling the medallion. About signing up for the tournament and humiliating Derk in the process.

After she had finished telling him every detail she leaned forward and said sarcastically, "Now may I eat?"

Malech nodded and picked his fork up and started eating.

Adira did the same but before she took a bite she heard a man speak out over the crowed that said,

"Good evenin' kind friends. My name is Felona Belcore."

Everyone turned their attention to the man.

He was a short man with dark gray eyes and black hair and beard.

Adira tapped a waitress on the shoulder and asked what was going on.

"The owner of the tavern hires someone to tell a story or some jokes. This is the man he chose for tonight." answered the waitress before she went off to serve someone else.

Adira leaned back in her chair and listened to the man as he started telling the story.

"My grandfather told me this story he had heard from his grandfather." The man explained.

"Almost two thousand years ago, long before men or elves even set foot on this land, Alandola was ruled by an evil beast named Gurthlhung."

A sharp pain shot through Adira as an image of a great black dragon, with red eyes, razor sharp teeth, and talons sharper than a thousand swords, flashed her mind.

"The beast covered the land in its darkness and horror, torturing and killing the creatures under his rule."

Adira grabbed the arms of the chair in pain as an image of the dragon attacking a city of helpless creatures, and turning it into ash.

"Almost one thousand, eight hundred years later, men and elves finally arrived on the shores of this land filled with darkness, and started their attempt to free the land from its evil master."

The pain continued as an image of two armies appeared in her mind. One was of men and elves, and the other of horribly ugly creatures with no faces. The army of men and elves were covered from head to toe in silver, and they all had weapons, some of which Adira hadn't even seen before. The other army wore armor lined with spikes, and carried swords and spears.

"The battles went on for years, and after the death of their beloved king, both men and elves began to lose hope."

Adira saw a man lying on a stretcher. His face was pail and wrinkled from old age. He wore a golden crown on his head and there were five people kneeling at his side. Three generals that were men, and two elvish lords.

"But, when a young prince rose out of his father's shadow, and became the new king, he began a new era of war. He put all the might he could in finding a way to destroy the dragon for good.

After two years he found a great stone made of Taliek and forged a sword made, half of the stone and half of pure elvish silver.

Now he knew that with this sword at his side he might just be able to stop this war for ever.

As a last attempt to win, the prince led his army strait to Gurthlhung's castle and began their attack on the well guarded castle.

In only days they had defeated the monsters that had protected the castle.

Victory was at hand and the army had high hopes of finally winning the battle that had lasted so long.

But before their hopes grew too high Gurthlhung broke out of the castle walls and stood before the fearful army of men and elves."

The pain in Adira grew so much she closed her eyes tightly until the pain subsided a little.

She opened her eyes and, to her amazement, she was standing in front of the huge dragon.

_What!?_

"Sire, you must face the dragon, for or your men. For your father."

Adira looked to her right and saw an old elf looking at her.

_Why is he looking at me?_

She turned back towards the dragon and saw it bare its teeth.

It roared making the whole army tremble.

"Where is this "so called" king?" asked the dragon with a low voice that sounded like stones grinding against each other.

Gurthlhung stared at her.

_Why is HE looking at me?_

Adira looked down at herself.

_Armor!? Why am I dressed in armor?! And why am I holding this sword?!_

"The one that has risen against his master?" continued the dragon.

"You are not my master!" Adira yelled back.

She covered her mouth.

_Why did I say that?_

"Are you ready to meet your end, child king?" answered the dragon, "Just like your father."

An evil grin spread across his face.

"To the death, murderer."

Adira jumped from her place and ran towards the dragon.

_Stop! Stop!_

Adira screamed at herself. She could not control her body.

The dragon lunged his head towards Adira and snapped his teeth.

Adira spun around and sliced a long cut in the dragon's jaw.

The dragon screeched and lifted his head up.

"How did you hurt me?!" the dragon roared at her.

"We all have our advantages, Gurthlhung." She called back.

_Shut up! You're provoking him!_

Gurthlhung roared again.

"My king!"

Adira turned and saw the same old elf calling to her.

"Use the spell!"

She nodded.

_Spell? What spell?_

Adira looked at the dragon that was still growling at her for cutting his jaw.

Adira shot forwards, running strait for the dragon, and dodging flames that he shot from his mouth.

Suddenly she started reciting something.

"Lock it away!"

She jumped over a stone.

"Lock the darkness in!"

She ducked, barley missing a swipe of the dragon's talons.

"Let the light control!"

She ran up the side of the ruined walls that were formed like stairs.

"All that is within!"

She launched herself from the stone wall towards the dragon, and stabbed him in the chest with the sword.

The dragon roared and launched flames through the air.

Lightning struck the earth in front of Gurthlhung, and a huge gorge appeared.

Another lightning bolt struck his back, sending Gurthlhung tumbling down into the darkness of the gorge.

"Ah!"

Adira fell into the dark whole after her enemy. Slowly she saw the sides of the gorge close.

After only seconds of falling Adira hit the hard ground.

She almost jumped out of her seat.

She sat on her chair in the tavern and everyone around her was still listening to the storyteller.

Adira's heart was still pounding, as she sat back in her chair and listened to the man finish the story.

"The prince died that day. After saving his army, and avenging his father. After the war had ended, both men and elves mourned for their great king. They celebrated his sacrifice for them for many years after."

The next words bothered Adira deeply, and they made her anxious to get out of there.

"But it is said that the war with the mighty Gurthlhung isn't finished. In fact, there is a prophecy, made by the Colal, which says, "In times of understanding, when men and elves are at peace, a child will be born. This child will liberate the dark one…"

Adira's whole body tensed and filled with anger at the storyteller's last words.

"And doom the world to death."

Adira jumped from her seat and stormed out of the tavern.

"Adira!"

Malech ran after her.

"Adira, wait!" he called after her.

She pretended to not hear.

"Adira!"

When Malech finally reached her he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What is wrong with…"

He stopped mid sentence.

"What?" asked Adira as she looked at Malech confusedly.

"Your… Your hair is… white!"

_What!_

**Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
